Summerboy
by rainbow-leather-and-glitter
Summary: A quick thing me and a friend came up with when we were role-playing. Based of CP Coulter's Dalton. VERY long one-shot. Also has two OC's who are Heather and Kayla


Heather wakes up in a dorm at Windsor from a late night of partying. She walks around Windsor and notices that no one is there. She picks up her phone and texts her friend Kayla to see what's going on.

Hey Kayla, do you know where everyone is? No one's at Dalton anymore.

**Were all at Kurt's. Why don't you come over?**

I'll see if my car is working…. Yah its working. Be there soon.

**kk.**

Heather pulls up to Kurt's house at around 4:00 PM. She sees Kayla, walks up to her and says

"Hey Kayla"

"Hey… Guess who asked me out." Heather gives her a puzzled expression and says

"Who?" Kayla laughs and says

"Adam."

"Really? Awesome." Adam walks up to Kayla and wraps his arm around Kayla's waist and says

"Hey Heather. What's up?"

"Nothen'…. Well I'm just gonna go over and talk to Reed and Shane." Heather walks over to where Reed and Shane are talking and starts talking to them quietly. Kayla walks over to Heather, pulls her aside and says

"Hey heather… What's wrong you're not acting like yourself. Is something going on?"

"Nothings wrong. Why?" Kayla looks at Heather with a sad smile and says

"You're acting like some things bothering you."

"Wh-what would be bothering me?" Kayla steps back, puts a hand on her hip, and says

"I don't know you tell me." Heather lightly sighs then says

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay." Kayla walks away and takes Adam's hand. Kayla starts to talk to Adam and says

"I think something's wrong"

"What?"

"I don't know. But something seems out of place." Kurt is over by his pool then yells

"WHO WANTS TO GO SWIMMING?" Everyone jumps into the pool

They are all in the pool when Kayla starts splashing Clark

"God dammit Kayla! Stop splashing me!" Kayla laughs then says

"Make me popstar!" Clark then throws a diving stick at Kayla. She raises her hands up as in defeat

"Okay Jeez I'll stop." Adam wraps his arms around her waist, so her back is to her chest. Kayla starts to laugh then tips Kurt out of a raft

"KAYLA!"

"Crap. Adam! Hide me!" Kayla then swims behind Adam to hide from a pissed Kurt. Across the pool Reed squeaks with surprise

"Shane! Put me down!"

"Come one Reed! You're okay."

"No I'm not-" Reed gets cut off by Shane kissing him.

"are you okay now?"

"Yah…"

"Get a room" Heather yells from the other end of the pool. The twins sneak up behind Heather and lift her up out of the pool.

"Evan, Ethan! Put me down!"

"okay we'll put you down" The two boys then just drop Heather back into the pool. Heather swims after them yelling many curse words at the identical boys. Heather then sneaks up behind Kurt then dunks him under the water. Kurt yells at Heather then she swims behind the Evan and Ethan or hide from a VERY pissed off Kurt. Kayla snickers then gets glomped by Chaz who id hiding from Justin cuz he threw him in the pool. Heather starts laughing so hard she can hardly stand in the pool. Kayla shouts to Heather

"Bitch!"

"Ass Hole!"

"Jack wagon!"

"Slut."

"Whore!" they both keep this up for a few minutes until Kayla looks behind her at the wall of the barn, her eyes go wide, then she says

"I…I have to… uh- get out of the pool for a bit. She gets out of the pool and grabs a towel to head to the front lawn. Heather walks over to her, grabs her by the shoulder, and says

"Kayla what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" She says then walks away from the other girl

"Wait! Kayla something has to be wrong." Kayla turns to Heather then says with a fire in her eyes

"Nothing. Is. Wrong. Now if you will excuse me." She turns around and walks to Kurt's house. Adam walks up to Heather then says

"Where'd she go?"

"She walked into Kurt's house."

"Thanks" Adam walks towards Kurt's house and finds Kayla crying.

"Kayla whats wrong?" Adam asks softly.

"n-nothing" Adam looks at Kayla sternly then says

"don't play that. You cant fool me."

"i-.. its just this guy and hes just…. Like following me. And im scare to be by myself. And I thought I saw him here.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of what ever is going on"

"thank you." Kayla says. Adam chuckles slightly then kisses her softly. Kayla walks out of the house and is about 5-6 feet away from Heather

"Heather…. C-can we talk?"

"Yah sure." Heather walks up to Kayla. Kayla grabs Heathers wrist and shoves her into a wall

"What's wrong… you're acting like someone else around me lately… and don't give me that crap that its nothing." Heather stares at Kayla a little scared

"K-Kayla nothings wrong!"

"Okay cut the shit now and tell me what the fuck is going on!" Kayla pins her to a wall by putting her hand on Heather's chest.

"K-Kayla you're scaring me." Heather stutters. She grabs Heather's wrist and pushes her harder into the wall.

"Tell me right fucking now!" Heather slaps Kayla. Kayla regains composure and slaps Heather back.

"Tell me! I know you're not telling me something! What's going on! I HATE being out of the loop." Kayla slides down to the floor and says

"I-I'm sorry. I just want to know what's wrong. Heather…. Please what IS wrong? I know there is something wrong" Heather slides down the wall and laughs bitterly then says

"It's just… my parents kicked me out for some reason. And that's why ive been at Dalton and never go home on the weekends. I didn't tell anyone because I don't want anyone to get upset. The twins offered me a place to stay but I respectfully declined because I don't want to be a burden to anyone." Heather slides to he knees and starts to cry softly.

"Heather… I'm sorry…." Kayla wraps her arms around Heather in a soft hug. "…. If you want you can stay with me and my dad. Since my older sister moved out we have an extra room. You wont be a burden or anything" Heather looks up to Kayla with sad eyes

:I-I don't know. Whenever I stay with other people I feel like I'm taking away from them. Since it's almost summer vacation and school is almost let out….." Heather shutters "…..I just don't know what to do anymore!"

"You can stay with me." Kayla says again.

"a-are you sure?" Heather says looking up at Kayla.

"Yes. And I hope I'm not stepping over boundaries here but, why did they kick you out?" Heather then laughs sadly then says

"Who knows. I've always been their least favorite kid. I'm the youngest. My older brothers and sister always try to outshine me in…. everything. My oldest brother says I'm adopted. I kinda believe him. I don't even look like anyone in my family, sometimes I think I look like Kurt more. And I've seen photos of his mother and I think I look like her…." Heather points to a photo on the wall of Kurt and his mother. "…. And sometimes the way Burt looks at me….. It looks like he's about to cry or something." Kayla looks at Heather with slight tear filled eyes and says

"t-they kicked you out because you're adopted? Is Elizabeth your…."

"I-I don't know. But do you see how Kurt is sometimes protective of me?"

"Yah…. Do you remember her?" Kayla's eyes start to water when she tries to remember her mom but to no avail.

"N-not really. But I don't think I have ever met her. Maybe a couple times. She was so pretty. When I met her once I was able to talk to her about….anything. but what five year old wasn't able to talk forever? She was the nicest person I have ever met. I just wish I could find out if Burt and Elizabeth are my parents. Kurt would be a great brother, Finn would make a great step-brother, and Carole would make a great step-mom." Heather tries hard not to cry.

"At least you've met your mom." Kayla starts to cry softly. Heather leans over and hugs Kayla softly

"I know. I know. Heather slowly strokes Kayla's hair softly. Kayla hugs back and cries harder

"I never even met her. She died giving birth. It's my fault. If I wasn't born maybe she would still be here.

"No it's not you're fault" Heather says sternly but softly. Kayla tries to stop crying but fails miserably. Kayla pulls back a little to look in Heathers face and says

"Thank you." Kayla then leans in not really thinking and kisses Heather. Kayla pulls back quickly then says

"ohmygodimsorryihavetouh…gobye" Then Kayla runs outside. Heather sits there in shock then yells

"Kayla wait!" Kayla runs to he shed, sits down, pulls knees to chest, buries head into he knees and mumbles

"I'm an idiot." Heather walks into shed, kneels down in front of Kayla, and puts a hand on your shoulder.

"Kayla? I'm not mad, shocked yes, but not mad. Just what was that for?"

"You're the only one that cares." Kayla says softly.

"What do you mean? What about Adam?" Heather asks. Kayla looks at the brunet and says

"No. About my problems. No one listens. Or if they do they really don't help, they just make empty promises."

"The reason I care is that we can both relate to each other. We have both lost someone that we would have been close to." Heather says quietly. Kayla looks at the ground then says

"I'm sorry. I just needed to know.."

"N-needed to know what?" Heather says.

"If I was bi." She says quickly. Heather then sighs.

"It's okay I'm not mad." Heather hugs Kayla then she hugs back.

"But what do I do about Adam…." Heather looks at her concerned eyes and says

"What do you mean? You don't want to date him anymore?"

"no….I mean yes. But I think he's gay."

"You never know, he could be bi." Heather says shrugging her shoulders. Kayla laughs shallowly then says

"He's always checking out Julian's ass."

"Yah true I see that a lot as well." Heather says.

"Now I'm waiting for my (ex)friend Maddy to talk to me again." Heather looks at Kayla then says

"Ex? What happened…. And why the fuck are we still in this shed?" Kayla and Heather walk out of the shed then Kayla says

"We were dating but I didn't know if I was lesbian or bi. So…. Yah. And now she wont talk to me. I told her I was here if she just wanted to talk. But she hasn't responded. She's beautiful but has one hell of a temper. Why I loved her."

"well do you know where she lives? You could go talk to her there." Kayla sighs then says

"Yah, but I don't want to be a stalker-" Kayla gets cut off by someone pulling her aside.

"what the?" Heather says shocked. Heather looks and sees a blond girl pushing Kayla up against Kurt's house.

"Maddy! What are you doing here?"

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah."

"This is how I talk." Maddy wraps her arms around Kayla's neck and kisses her, Kayla wraps her arms around the blonds waist, pulls her closer, and kisses back. The kissing soon turned open mouthed. Kayla then breaks the kiss and say

"Come on let me introduce you to everyone."

"H-hi I'm Heather." Heather says shyly.

"Hi I'm Maddy." Maddy puts out one hand and intertwines her other hand in Kayla's. Heather reaches out and shakes the taller girls hair. Maddy smiles back and whispers in Kayla's ear

"does Kurt have a guest bedroom?"

"Yah."

"Show me where." Kayla gets a smirk then says to Heather

"I'll be back in about 30 minutes to an hour…bye."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh" Heather turns around and walks away slowly.

'Whatever!" Kayla yells, her and Maddy already walking towards the door.

"uhhh okay" Heather walks back to Kurt's backyard. Reed runs up to her and says

"Hey Heather where have you been? And where is Kayla?"

"Uhhh me and Kayla were just talking. She'll be back in a half hour to an hour." Heather says quickly.

"Well if you see her tell her that I sat Adam leave with Logan. They looked like they were in a hurry." Reed then runs off to find Shane. Heather then runs up to Kurt's guest room, bursts through the door, and says

"K-Kayla you *gasp* were right Adam is gay. He just left with Logan and they seemed in a hurry." Kayla then breaks the hot make out session to gasp out

"I know it!- oh" Maddy goes to suck on Kayla's neck not disturbed by the girl at the door.

"0.o I'm just gonna….. go now" Heather says before closing the door and running down the steps. When Heather gets down and looks in the living room he sees Julian and Clark kissing on the couch. Julian pulls away and says

"We shouldn't do this here."

"So? Kayla is."

"At least there in a room!-" Julian gets cut off by Clark kissing him hard. Heather just stands there and almost screams

"OMFG What is with everyone making out?" Dwight walks out of the kitchen then says

"Ha. I know right?"

"Yah it's awkward." Heather says softly.

"mhm. Chris had to help his mum with something at home. He took the car so I'm spending the night in the guest bedroom."

"Well I wouldn't go in there right now." Heather says. Dwight looks at her baffled then says

"W-why?" Heather laughs slightly then says

"Just don't. I'm tellin you. Don't."

"okay…" Then Kayla and Maddy walk down the hall a bit flushed then Kayla says

"Hey guys." Heather then looks at Dwight

"Well now you can go up."

"Kay." Dwight says before walking away.

"so you saw some of that?" Kayla says wrapping her arm around Maddy and rests her chin on her shoulder.

"…uhhh yah. Its kinda awkward because when I walked down here another couple were making out on the couch and I feel really awkward." Kayla laughs then says

"Was the other couple Juju and popstar?"

"yah it was." Kayla then laughs

"Knew it. So what was that about Adam?"

"He left with Logan. Well when I walked back down from upstairs they were making out on the couch."

"Ehh it's cool. Logan needs someone and I have someone." Kayla looks at Maddy and kisses her cheek. Maddy blushes slightly and goes back talking with Evan.

"Yah lucky you." Heather says quietly with a sad tone in her voice

"You're single." Kayla asks.

"Yah." Kayla laughs loud then says

"That explains alooooooooot. I wonder why he hasn't…." Heather looks at the other girl then says

"Who?"

"Ethan. He's been eye-fucking you since you got here. I thought you had a boyfriend so you ignored it but…."

"I never really noticed." Heather says blushing slightly.

"Well if looks could screw, girl, you'd be sore!" Kayla says trying hard not to laugh her ass off. Heather just gives Kayla a –why-are-we-even-friends. Kind of look.

"mmhhhmm. Now go flirt up! Flip your hair and be all girly."

"Ummm I'm not much of a girly girl." Heather says.

"Then just go talk to him. Here, test run with me…." Kayla makes her voice drop. "….Hey Heather what's up?"

"Hi what's up? Heather says smiling and blushing slightly.

"Nothen, ya know just chillen." Kayla says, voice still low.

"Cool. Same here. I can't believe that Kurt's dad let him have this party."

"Yeah. I heard their out of town for the week. They made Kurt responsible. The irony."

"Haha at least it wasn't Finn he would of burnt the house down by now probably."

"haha. Yah I know huh." Heather chuckles then says

"Okay Kayla how was that?"

"Good but try to conceal some of your blushing."

"I'll try."

"kk. GO." Heather then walks out to where Ethan is sitting by the pool.

"H-hey Ethan."

"Hello talking flower." Ethan says smiling shyly. Heather blushes slightly then says

"So what's up?"

"n-nothing I was just talking to Bat." Heather looks at Shane and waves

"Cool." Shane waves back then Ethan speaks.

"So I was w-wondering.. uh.. if…" Ethan stutters.

"Wondering i-if?" Heather asks lightly.

"If…." Ethan looks at his feet "…. You had… uh.. a boyfriend…" He asks shyly a light blush spreading across his face. Heather then gets a shocked expression and says

"n-no I don't. why do you ask?"

"I was… I just… was wondering if you wanted to go out with me…" Ethan then looks up into Heather's eyes. Heather grabs one of Ethan's hands and says

"I'd love to." And smiles softly. Ethan then leans in and captures Heather's lips in a kiss. Heather gasps lightly then wraps her arms around Ethan's neck. Ethan wraps his arms around the shorter girls waist, pulling her close, not breaking the kiss. Heather then tangles her hands in the taller boys hair. Then Ethan moves to kiss Heather's neck.

"ohh" Heather moans. Ethan moves his hand to grip Heathers ass.

"mmmmmmm." Heather moans then softly bites his lower lip. Ethan gasps then slips his tongue into her mouth then tugs on Heathers tongue. Heather pulls away slightly then says

"Wow."

"Wow." Heather breaths heavily then Kurt throws a beach ball at the two.

"Hey!" Ethan yells

"Get a room!" his twin yells. Heather face turns blood red.

"Hey… isn't that Kayla..?" Evan asks looking at the pool and sees Maddy's legs wrapped around Kayla's waist, kissing. Heather picks up the beach ball and throws it at Kayla and Maddy

"Get a room!" She yells. Kayla then glares at Heather

"Shut up! I helped you get your boy toy so I'm allowed to kiss my superwoman!" Maddy giggles and pulls Kayla back into a kiss. Heather just stands there looking like '0.o' and laughs lightly. Ethan smiles at Heather

"She 'helped' you, now?"

"Y-yah."

"No, I think its cute. Like you." Heather blushes.

"Heather! Are you gonna come make smore's or are you gunna keep sucking on Ethan's face?" Julian yells, standing at the bone fire. Ethan intertwines their fingers and says

"Come on, lets go."

Kayla walks over to the trees with Maddy.

"Maddy we have to talk."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Kayla says looking away shyly.

"It's okay."

"No it's not. And I just want you to know…I love you."

"I love you to!" Maddy wraps her arms around Kayla and kisses her deeply. Kayla puts her hands in Maddy's hair. They pull apart so their heads touch.

"I love you so so much Kayla.

"I know. I love you so so much too."

Kurt looks around and says

"Where are Kayla and Maddy?"

"Last time I saw 'em they were over by the trees." Dwight says with half a smore in his mouth. Kayla and Maddy walk over to the fire.

"Or they could be making out somewhere in the woods." Heather chuckles

"Actually…." Maddy says "…. Kayla told me she loves me. Put that in your juice box and suck It Heather." Kayla laughs and puts an arm around the brown eyed girls waist.

"Okay. Lets not start anything. How many of you are sleeping over?" Finn asks a bit muffled cuz of the smore in his mouth. Mercedes, Dwight, Kayla, Maddy, The Twins, some others raise their hands.

"awesome." Finn says.

"Okay everyone lets go get ready for bed." Kurt says. Everyone looks at him like 'really?'

"okay lets go get ready to stay up all night." Everyone cheers. Finn stands up and yells.

"I could break into Burt's liquor cabinet!" Finn the stands up straighter like a genius.

"No Finn." Kurt says sternly

"Pweeese." Finn puts on puppy eyes.

"Last time that happened everyone was drunk and some people almost had sex."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Finn runs to the kitchen and comes back with 24 packs of beer and some vodka. Everyone starts drinking. Everyone gets slammed and starts to do stupid shit.

"Maddy- ohh" Kayla moaned and Maddy grinds on her sucking the brunets neck. Logan sits on the floor watching Adam pole dance on a metal pole that supports the house. Logan watches as her grinds down spins and humps the pole. Logan getting hard. A drunk Julian staggers over to Heather

"Hey!" He says loudly. "You're h-hot wanna fuck?" He smiles like an idiot. Heather looks up and says

"uhhhhh no. And you know I'm with Ethan….?"

"So you're hot. And I'm guessing a virgin. So come onnn. It'll be the best time of your life!" Julian slurs a bit and sloppily kisses her. Ethan walks over to Heather, sober.

"Hey you wanna go outside? It's to crazy even for ME in here. And that means something!"

"Sure. Anything to get out of the way from a slutty Julian who is trying to get me to have sex with him."

"What?" Ethan says sitting outside with his girlfriend.

"Yah he said 'so what. Your hot and I'm guessing a virgin.'"

"are you?" Ethan says

"Yah. Just I don't really let any of my relationships get that far…. Mostly because I was almost raped when I was 10. And that's why most of my relationships never last long…. Most guys just want me for….. sex."

"Oh….I'm sorry….." Ethan takes Heather's hand "…..I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. It's your call." Heather grips Ethan's hand tighter and says.

"Thank you." Ethan looks at Heather's sea green eyes then says

"C-can I kiss you?" Heather looks at Ethan and nods. Ethan leans in and captures Heather's lips in a soft kiss not wanting to step over the line. Ethan breaks the kiss and looks in Heathers eyes and says

"You're beautiful." Heather has a small tear in the corner of her eye. Ethan looks at Heather and wipes away the small tear then wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Did I ever tell you that Burt might be my father?"

"W-what?" Ethan says trying to wrap his head around the statement.

"Yah. Don't you see how Burt looks at me sometimes? It's like he's longing to tell me something but can't. "

"oh… that's.. good. I mean, that you know someone in your family that loves you. I know I do.." Heather smiles then hugs Ethan tight

"Thank you"

"Welcome." Ethan says hugging Heather tighter. Dwight runs out of the house and falls on the ground sobbing. Heather walks over to him and puts a hand on his back

"Dwight. What's wrong?"

"It's Chris! He cheated on me!" Heather looks at him, shocked

"what?"

"I walked in on him and Julian fucking! He wasn't even drunk!" Heather hugs him as Chris walks out and runs up to the crying boy.

"Dwight! I'm sorry I love you!" He says grabbing his hand. Dwight looks at him with sad angry eyes.

"If you loved me then why were you fucking Julian!"

"I don't know what I was thinking!"

"NO! We're over!" Dwight says getting up and walking into Kurt's house. Heather looks at him

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill myself." He says running into the house to the bathroom. Heather's eyes go wide as she runs into the house. She starts banging on the door telling him to stop and come out. Dwight walks by.

"Dwight! Chris is in there! He says he's going to kill himself!" Dwight's eyes go wide. He moves Heather out of the way and kicks the door down.

"Chris what are you doing!"

"I'm going to kill myself! If you don't love me then who will!" Dwight launches himself at Chris and kisses him with a kiss that would of set the room on fire. Heather walks out and back to the yard. She walks over and sits down beside Ethan who's legs are swishing in the pool.

"Is everything okay?" He says

"Yah…. Everything is good now. I think they're havin sex in the bathroom though." She says gesturing to the house. Ethan looks up at the sky then says

"Do you think I'm weird? Like for shooting people with nurf guns and giving people Alice and Wonderland nick-names?" Heather looks at him questioningly.

"No. that's the way you are. You can change if you want….someday." He looks back to the clear night sky

"Someday" he says jumping into the pool. Heather chuckles then yelps as he pulls her in.

"Ahhh it's cold!" He swims over to her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Better?" she nods. He leans in for a kiss then stops short eyes going wide

"Oh god"

"What?" Heather says

"I just remembered that Julian and Clark had sex in here." Heather's eyes also go wide as they scramble to get out of the pool. Ethan wraps them both in the same towel.

"I'm gonna go get a shower… or we could get one ….. you know. To save water." He says wiggling an eyebrow tying and failing to be cool.

"Uhh no. and stop trying to act cool."

"damn I'm not cool?" he says sticking out his lower lip in a pout. They go into the house and get changed and head to bed after a long, crazy…. And weird day.


End file.
